Be my Alpha
by FFThisWay13
Summary: Danny and Ethan (after 3x15). Something is going on in Beacon Hills, Ethan is an Omega, and Danny could be in danger. Without his power, will he be able to protect him? Even when they've broken up? REVIEWS please. TeenWolf! Danny and Ethan! Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Allison!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1. Get back

An Alpha. That was all required to survive in a town like that. It had been months since Ethan decided to disappear, and let things go easier. Stepping out of Scott McCall, aka The New Beacon Hills' Alpha, had been a good call...but just for weeks.

His open hands shoke of rage, and he got even more furious. Why was he mad? Aiden wasn't really worried about his moods...even after they found Danny with that guy in the school's boiler room. The surprise hadn't been what could be said nice, and neither was a good experience for the wall. His fists were trying to pierce two tons of pure brick, and the building was dealing with his anger. It was stupid, though. He ought to know if they were kind of dating, so in a weak moment, he agreed with his evil twin to get back in high school. And he flew.

Being an Alpha had been great, but now he knew something was coming. There was a threaten in every shatter of the trees along Danny's street, and, of course, he thought, on all the people's street, it wasn't like he was thinking of...him.

That was the part that pissed him off. Power was over love, and he had been taught that since he discovered his inner wolf, but why did he wanted to become an Alpha so badly, and why IN that moment? Was that a werewolf feeling? Or being just an Omega made him go so nuts, knowing that, if something occurred to Danny, he wouldn't be as powerful as one of his could? Again, that name. _Ugh. _He hated being reminded that he hadn't called what once had been his boyfriend, and now had just became a stranger...Ethan didn't even remember the first time he knew he had been his boyfriend.

"**What are you doing here?" **as clumsy as someone could be, the roof felt quite slippery. There was a sound, and he knew he had fallen from a second floor. Danny got out of his bedroom, and hold onto the window frame. Crawling back to him again with a simple jump, he smiled. He didn't know why, but he had. Vanity. Oh yeah, that could turn Danny easily on, although he wasn't showing any kind of expressions. He was wearing some jeans, a simple yellow T-shirt, and his always faceless smile.

"**I was passing through your str..." **Danny knew him better than that.

"**What are you really doing here Ethan?" **His name. Letting the window guy see his

sharpened and white teeth when he smiled to him. There was no glowing in Danny's dark eyes. Bad sign. He should retire, but the fact was he didn't want to.

"**I saw you" **maybe his face was poker, but his flushing wouldn't go unnoticed.

"**Yeah. And I saw you" **he was fighting back. Not a good sign for Danny. Ethan kinda liked those games they used to play when they were together. Danny had first acted disinterested, but it was just a matter of time that he would finally fall into his arms. He still reminded the first time...

"**And you came here to give me moral advice on safe sex in high school?" **Ethan's smile shifted. **"We're not together, okay."** it shouldn't have felt that way though. Perhaps a confirmation before wouldn't have hurt him everywhere and anywhere at the same time. But Danny wasn't fully sure about his words, and Ethan recognized that, insecurity in him wasn't a good thing. He wasn't telling the truth.

"**I know that right"** he insinuated, refering to the boiler room scene.

"**Then, goodbye Ethan." **he got into his bedroom again, but, with Ethan's presence still untouched on the roof, he wouldn't.

"**Why are you doing this?" **the question got out with no permission. He regretted it. It would have been better to step away, just to look stronger in front of him. But there was something, something holding him right there, only metres away from Danny. He belonged there, and he was being anchored to that boy. Was it a good thing...now that everything seemed that it was over?

"**You didn't call me for two weeks! Guess that's a break-up call, isn't it?" **he said ironically. Ethan would have been pissed off if that conversation had occurred someday before, but not that day. Not with those feelings surrounding, and creating lumps in his throat. Something would go on that night.

"**Can you at least promise me something? Shut down all your windows." **with that, he finally got out of his sight, without seeing his expression. For the first time in days, he felt it again: Danny's eyes were glowing, really glowing. _He cares. _And his heart jumped again for Ethan.


	2. Chapter 2 Nightdreamin'

**Chapter 2. Nightdreamin'.**

Things wouldn't be the same that night. Danny knew it when he made the bed. It was a stupid thing to do before going to sleep, but then it was easier to get sleep. What a redundancy.

Three hours later, he understood Ethan's words. Full moon. That took all the dreams away, and left him with his eyes opened. There was something wrong with that night...He didn't know why, or what. But something. And still, he couldn't deny that he wanted to get up, walk towards the window, jump off the roof, and run to the woods. So, he let go.

"**What if he's hurt?!" **Aiden punched him hard. He had gotten tired of that crap. Ethan was acting like a really mad-in-love jerk.

"**Shut up Ethan!" **he realized how bad it was (the situation) when his twin didn't slap him back. Uh-oh.

"**Don't tell me you are."** he almost yelled. His voice was at full power, and his rage was feeling even higher than his conscience during a full Moon.

"**What?!" **innocence in a question could be good. But coming from someone like Ethan...

"**NO WAY DUDE!" **Aiden was pissed. He was. Ethan had fallen in love with Danny. **"I thought we made it clear!" **after Deucalion had left them there, to do evil and all that stuff, and after having been a living proof of what Deucalion had done to their loved ones years before, they made a promise.

"**I'm not sorry If that's what you're asking for." **all those years, all those fucking sixteen years, and he didn't already know that his brother was capable of love. Of loving even more than him.

"**I thought he was your boy-toy." **there was nothing wrong with being sincere in a fight like that.

"**He's not. Not anymore. He has acted really mature about it though." **he had to recognize, deeper in his soul, beneath all the rage, and all the pain, that Danny had made the right decision. Perhaps he wouldn't have handled the truth after all. No. His Danny was strong enough to go on with the fact Ethan, now his ex-boyfriend, was a werewolf.

"**Wait...Can you smell it?" **there was a strange mood in the air of the little abandoned appartment. How could it smell like wood, pure wood, and the night's most hypnothic essence in there? And he realized he was wrong. That smell didn't come from the appartment.

Before he knew, he had already threw himself out of the building, out of the appartment, by the window.

Sleepwalking. Danny wasn't even conscious when he got there. The last part of half a tree was standing in front of him, and his hands were on the rusty, dirty wood. Getting his hands back with a scare, he almost fainted when he saw all those trees surrounding him. How did he made it to the woods? It had been sort of a daydreamin'...but at night.

"**What am I doing here?" **he asked to himself. Perhaps his mind had an answer to that.

With a little ground-shaking, he saw those roots. Wait...were they alive? And his eyes weren't fast enough to see it coming. He wasn't prepared.

All with sudden, the roots were coiling around his legs, and without recognizing the awful sound of his voice, he screamed. The mud was freezing cold when he hit the ground...hard. But nothing was as scary as that wolf running towards him. That was it. Wrong place, at the wrong time. He waited for the hurt when its fangs pierced the roots from his right leg, probably trying to reach the skin. But nothing happened. The roots were still trying to get him underground, but the wolf...that wolf, was protecting him. Was it?

Danny tried to scape from the place when he was released from the evil tree, but when he turned back to see if the animal was still there. And all he saw...was Ethan. Naked.

With the wolf's shining blue eyes. He didn't even knew how, but he had known it all that time. His strength at first had driven him crazy, but later on, he had realized how scared he had been of those muscles. And now everything was reasonable. Still, he fainted.


End file.
